Conventionally, advertisements may be placed within a media stream based on a bidding process, whereby advertisers bid on predetermined advertisement slots. Pricing for advertisement slots may vary throughout a given media stream and be influenced by a time of day at which the slot occurs, a program being transmitted within the media stream, and a relative time of year for a broadcast season. Sections of a media stream may include national advertisement portions and local advertisement portions. National advertisement portions of a media stream may be partitioned into slots for advertisements to be displayed across a given nation in which the media stream is broadcast or otherwise distributed. Local advertisement portions may be partitioned into slots for advertisements limited to a specific locality in which the media stream is broadcast. As such, once a media stream reaches a specific locality, the local advertisement slots may be sold using a similar process as outlined generally above.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.